red ridding hoodnaruto style
by zul5
Summary: i do appologised, my other story must been relly bad so i fixed this. so please if you check ela5, go to zul5 instead i appologised. you already knw the rest.
1. Chapter 1

Once upon time in a village close to the forest live a little girl with pink hair, and green eyes. Her name was sakura haruno and she live with her older brother.  
Sakura was not every ordinary girl, she was tomboy.  
She likes to play climbs trees then have a tea party, she like to play soccer then to play with dolls.  
her brother always worry about her tomboyish ways, that most of the times he will dress her up with dress that made her look like a doll.  
Sakura dint complain too much about been dress up, it made her brother happy.  
But enough about this let's go to the story.  
One beautiful morning, while the birds chirp and the sun shine so bright. Sakura woke up from a knock of her door, "sakura is time to wake up, I made pancakes", said her brother.

"Yeah...I'm up", said sakura a little drowsy still in her covers.

"Sakura, if you're not up into until I count to 3 I will come in there and you don't want to know what I do.", he warned.

"Yeah like what?" she yawned.

"1..." "you're bluffing" "2..."

"2 half"

".......zzzz" "3!", the door slam, he walk to the bed of the sleeping girl, pull the covers while sakura startled and grab the girl like a potatoes' sac and took her to the bathroom.

"AHHHH...its cold!!!" the rosette girl was thrown into the bath and while being wet by her brother. "ok-ahhh stop...I'm really up, sasori", sakura whined.  
Sasori smirk.

(Few minutes)  
sakura was down on the kitchen dry wearing white long shirt with and shorts. "Sakura today I'm leaving, so today you are going to visit grandma to her house and take that basket to her. and I don't want you to talk to any stranger, do you understand." said sasori while drinking his coffee, while sakura eating her pancakes.  
"Ok, but I don't rely understand why did grandma move into the forest?" said sakura still thinking on the day their grandma came back from her trip.

{Flashback}

Sakura and sasori wore about to eat their meal, until they heard a knock at the door and a familiar face who enter. "hello kids, grandma is back from her long trip and brought gift's.", shouted with happiness the woman in who as now in front on her grandchildren.  
"Grandma Tsunade', said pink hair who ran to hug her young-looking-grandmother who hug her back.

"Grandma, is good to see you", said red hair he half smile to see his own grandmother.

"Yes, I too missed both of you. But you know how I am, I go were the wind take me", said the blond woman with a smiled.  
Sakura let go of tsunade and ask, "Are you staying with us? let me get the guest room ready...".

"no need honey; I will be leaving in the forest for now on." tsunade sat on the chair joining herself into some bread.

"But grandma isn't the forest dangerous and there are rumors that people who go there never come back", said sasori. He worries for the safety of her grandma, but tsunade been stubborn and strong she dint care. Sakura on the other hand she worry, "ok kids I'm out, see yah next week", said tsunade leaving the clueless teenagers.

{End of flashback}

Sakura was finished with her meal, so she head up to get ready for the long day. "Sakura were the new dress I bought you", sakura sighed.

(Other few minutes)

She was down once again wearing a dress that was white frilly for her like. "At least I'm not wearing a red hood-", she thought.

"Here I bought this red hood too, it looks perfect on what you are wearing" he show her a red cape with golden pattern around it,

"Never mind"

She grab the hood and put it on, sasori was satisfied, "now listen sakura don't go wandering of, just followed the road, and whatever you do don't talk to strangers", said sasori hanging a map to grandma house.

"Ok", and of she went little red riding hood sakura into the sunset.  
In that minute sasori wonder if it was ok to let sakura go.

Inside the forest a tall, black long hair with a pony tail, red eyes and white skin boy slept next to a tree.  
What were particular about him were his long ears and his tail.  
He then was awaked by a sound of animals playing around the tree, he yawned and stretch as he had that uninterested look adorn in his face.  
"Pesky animals", he said a little grumpy, he got up as he tail swing side to side and walk away from where he was

Sakura continued walking inside the forest looking at the map her brother gave to her. She became rather lost and looking at this badly drawn thing wasn't either a help. "Mmm...if I go this way and around a tree with a arrow it will show me a long path. Well this isn't much help, this tree is badly drawn and is that supposed to be a bird a pond?" she continued to walk. In that minute a mysterious wolf boy nodes our little red riding hood walking. sakura dint see him, she was so into reading the map, that he jump from the bushes he was walking next to and start walking behind her, and now following her.  
sakura stop in her tracks and start looking at the tree that was on the map, "is this the tree or am I going the wrong way, maybe I should turn arou-uf", she bump into a hard thing making her fall onto her bottom.  
The boy with long wolf ears look at her and then smirk.

"ouch...", she whined while rubbing her head to let the pain go away, she then heard a laugh coming from where she hit herself, "uh...who are you?", she ask not seeing his face cause of the sun blocking her view.

"You are quite charming, little girl", he said. He then stretches his arm and gave her a hand to help her up.  
Sakura grab the hand without hesitation.

"My name is itachi and I predict you don't come here much, miss", he said still having that smirk plaster in his face. Sakura then nodes his face and his ears, "uh...no, I'm here to bring my grandma her medicine", she told him smiling. Itachi saw her beautiful smile, then nodes her beautiful eyes and hair, he was charm by her in that minute.  
"May I be any help to you...?"

"Sakura, haruno sakura, and well I don't know?"  
He snatches the map from sakura, and read it.

"Why don't you take this route that is up into those bushes and they will lead you into a faster way to your grandma house".

"You know where my grandma lives!"

"Of course, I always pass that house and well I haven't seen no one live their but I presumed she live there, right."  
Sakura nodded.

"thank you, itachi" she rush to the bushes and start climbing them but was all a waist cause the dress her brother bought for her was getting caught by the branches and the bushes wore so tall for her.

Itachi saw her trying to get up there, that he went to aid for her help. He grabs her and then carry her bridal style as he jump to the road up the bushes.  
Sakura blushed, this dint go anodes by itachi.

"Well here you go", he landed onto the ground.

"Than-k you again, i-tachi, bye" and of she went with the basket and the road that left her to her grandma house.  
Itachi now looking into the map he had and sakura who forgot, chuckle.

"Well off to see that grandma", he then set forward to the road that sakura was once going.


	2. Chapter 2

You know when people say not to talk to strangers or listen to what they say.

Well, they wore right and here is example of what they meant.

"When I see that damn wolf, I will cut his tail and sell it at the market" a girl with pink hair and a red hood, mumble to herself as her futures turn into killing mode.

She was trick by the wolf and she was the fool to believe him.

His brother Sasori told her not to talk to strangers in the 1st place and what did she do…she talk to a boy with wolf ears and a tail, who is a stranger.

She froze to the thought of her brother.

"if big brother knew I talk to a stranger and then I got lost, he will…" her thoughts wore about how she will be punish and tortured by her crude brother.

But if she too relic that she was lost in a forest that was notorious to make little kids like her and never to get out of it.

"ahhh!!! Oh my god I'm going to be lost in this forsaken forest" she just relic it.

Sakura feeling defeated fell down to the ground and wanting to cry.

"Hey are you ok?" a voice came behind her, she look to were the voice and saw no one.

"Im down here" said the voice, Sakura look down and saw a yellow and blue frog.

"Did that frog just talk?" said Sakura looking at the frog _'yellow and blue, what kind of frog has does color, must be a new kind?'_

"Yup, I'm Naruto" the frog talk.

Sakura who was shock to see the frog talk to her jump to the other side "frogs can't talk…".

"Why?" ask Naruto looking at her clueless.

"Cause…I don't rely know?" she start thinking why did she have startled like that.

Naruto who seems rely fascinated by her, jump closer to her side. "So what your name miss?" ask naruto hoping to know the name of the pretty girl.

Sakura who stop her train thought look at naruto, naruto who jump from joy, jump torwads sakura lap making sakura get goosebumps.

You see sakura is scared of frogs; when she was 4 years old sakura wonder of from home and found a pond filled with tones of frogs. Been adventures she was, went to the pond and was jump by green and slime animals. So in that time sakura would avoid frogs as much as she can, and naruto dint seem to help her with it.

"sakurachan?"

"ahhhhhhhhh…" scream sakura.

"sakura, what's wrong?" naruto panic.

Sakura ran around in circles still screaming "I DON'T LIKE FROGS!!!".

Naruto heard what she said, jumps her making himself land onto her face and kissing him on the head. In that minute a cloud of smoke in gulp both the girl and the frog making them fall into the ground.

**Thump.**

Sakura cough and try to get away from the all the smoke but she couldn't get up cause something heavy was ontop of her. As the smoke was all gone sakura eyes wore wide open, she saw a boy with blond hair and blue eyes on top of her, and what was worse he was naked.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH~!!!!"

With itachi.

He knew that what he did was wrong. Tricking a girl like her was unfair, but itachi couldn't help himself. He was just interested in her, that why he is on Granma house and knocking her door.

Seeing the old lady wasn't going to open anytime sooner, itachi open the door (seeing it was left open by a irresponsible old lady) came in and look around.

The house dint looks anything great, just a two room and a kitchen. He went to the grandma fridge and open it, in their there was fruit and vegetables but a lot of sake.

Seeing the Granma diet, itachi close the fridge and went to the grandma room and saw a bed , doer, a window and more sake under the bed.

He moved into her bed and next to it a picture of her grandchildren; sakura smiling with sasori with the same look he always had putting a hand on top of her head and tsunade hugging both.

Itachi smirk towards the picture of the girl _'hm, cute'._

He felt jelouse on the boy in the picture who was holding his little sakura, but just ignored it.

'_Soon sakura, you will be mine'._

With sakura. 

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH….."

This was not a good day for our little red riding hood and not even for the use to be frog but now his a naked boy who's on top of a poor and screaming girl.

Naruto put his hand to quite the red cape girl "lisen, my name is naruto and im the dukes son who has been put on an evil spell by the wizard, who I refused to marry his ugly red headed daughter. Sp please sakura don't be mad at me, I just needed help and I thought that if I return to my old self you wouldn't be scared and thank god you're a girl because I would stay a frogfor ever.."

Sakura who calm down now was looking at him thinking he talks too much and when is he going to get of her.

"Ok I get, now can you get of me you idiot!!!" she punched him sending him into a bush.

Few minutes.

Sakura and a full clothing naruto wore now walking.

Now you are wondering where they got close, and no sakura dint have extra close on her basket.

Somewhere.

"Where are my close?" said a wondering woodsman who was taking a bath a lake and dint see that a blond boy had stole his close underneath his nose.

Poor cold woodsman, he will get a cold.

Back to the story.

Both wore heading to grandma house, who naruto offered to take her because he knew the way.

Hooray little clueless frog?

"ahhh..What happen" said a naruto who was back into a frog.

"I don't know, maybe you wore punished for trying to kiss me" sakura who was still mad a naruto for trying forcefully onto her.

Naruto was sadden by that but try to cheer up for the pink hair sake, he need to help her and maybe he will forgiven by her and then the spell will go away and he might marry her and they live happily ever after.

And maybe the moon is made of cheese.

"Hey if you are going to take long on been on your weird fantasized of me you sick idiot, I will preferred that you hurry your frog butt and get moving!" her voice sounding a little upset.

Naruto hop along sakura side, smiling to be close to her, but sakura kept her few distance away from.

She can help it she just to freak out to be hanging close to the thing that cause her nightmares and almost ruined her childhood, but naruto was a nice guy/frog and she couldn't be mean, well some of the times, towards him.

Anyways both travels wore walking when naruto stop and spotted a bread crumb. His stomach growl, telling him time for eat, so he ate the crumb and then he saw another one and another one and another one.

"naruto where are you going?" sakura followed naruto where he was following the bread crumb road.

On the end of the crumb bread road, a boy and girl wore leaving crumbs on the road so they can find their way, but sadly they wore lost.

"I want to go home, brother" said the shy looking girl who looks scared.

"I know but we can find our way, so the only we can do is do this and hopelly be found by someone" said the boy.

Both kids' eyes wore same color, white and same skin. Expect their hair wore different color and height, one was short and the other one was long.

"Sh…I hear something" alert it the boy trying o protected his sibling.

Footstep wore coming from the road and incredible roar was heard too, both knew it must be animal that was following and it must be big.

"Oh my gosh" the girl cover her face not trying to look.

The boy took out a knifed he had in pocket and stood a defending stand trying to protect each other. He was nervous, both wore. Was the end of both of them, would they be eaten by a wild beast and eaten their flesh while gutting them piece by piece with its bear claws, only destiny would tell. "Hey that's my line!"

"sakura look their more…oops sorry."

"naruto why is your stomach so loud, man it sounds like a wild beast."

Both look at the voice and wore relief to see they worn vicious wild animal, well there was an animal.

"Who are you!" said the boy looking at the frog eating his path, wait his path was gone and that abnormal frog ate it.

"You freaking thing, you ate our path now how are going to leave this forsaken place" he wasn't happy as per say.

Sakura look down at naruto then at the rambling boy "wow and I thought I have issues" she said to no one unparticular.

The boy heard what sakura said and glared at her, how dare she insulted him like that.

"Anyways…I'm sakura, and this little guy is naruto" wating for his answered.

the boy still keeping an eye on both, open his mouth and said...

* * *

who are this two people?

well review and tell me.

next up you will see other naruto charachters and you will be suprised to read who they are ;)


End file.
